The present invention generally relates to athletic and recreational balls for use in sporting games and activities. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a sport ball, such as a basketball, having an improved surface, which provides greater durability, feel and control during play. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a basketball having panel portions formed from a flexible panel having anti-static and water repulsion characteristics. The present invention also is directed to such a flexible panel for use in manufacturing a sport ball, and methods for production thereof.
The modern game of basketball began in 1891 when James Naismith hung two peach baskets from a gymnasium balcony in the Springfield, Mass. YMCA Training School, which is now Springfield College. The objective of the original game was for two teams to compete by tossing a soccer ball into a basket, thereby to score cumulative points. In 1894, the soccer ball used in the game was replaced with a slightly larger ball measuring 30 to 32 inches in circumference, and made of cowhide that had been glued to heavy canvas and then inflated.
Since that time, the game of basketball has become immensely popular world-wide, as both a professional sport watched by millions, and as a recreational sport played by persons of all races, genders and socioeconomic backgrounds. This success is partly attributable to the simple requirements of the game, which only requires a ball and a hoop. It can be played informally with one or more members on a team, and can be played on numerous types of playing surfaces, from polished wooden floors of an arena or gymnasium to schoolyard or playground concrete courts, asphalt driveways, and even dirt backyards.
The ball with which the game is played has evolved from the simple cowhide ball of 1894 to a leather-covered or polymeric composition-covered ball of about 29 to 30 inches in circumference and weighing between 18 and 22 ounces. In recent years, the surface of a basketball has been fashioned out of a polyurethane material that has been textured with a pebble texture to provide a better gripping surface for one""s fingers on the ball. The pebble texture provides a pattern of depressions and projections which engage the pads of one""s fingertips, thereby providing increased contact between the fingers and the ball.
The ability to deftly control a basketball is an extremely important aspect of the game. When shooting, a person generally holds a basketball by the fingertips, such that only a small surface area of the basketball is contacted. Further, it is desirable to provide a slight backspin to the ball when shooting, so as to more likely deflect the ball into the basket upon a bounce on the rim or backboard of the basketball hoop. A ball that has a slick or slippery surface, such as from water or sweat buildup, dirt or dust pickup, or wear on the surface is accordingly undesirable as it increases the chances that one""s fingertips will slip on the ball surface and reduce feel and control thereof.
In addition to shooting, other aspects of the game of basketball require deft control of the ball. For example, dribbling and passing often require precise movements of the ball, wherein a slip can lead to a turnover of the ball to the opposing team. In particular, the bounce pass commonly used in the game often imparts a high degree of rotation and spin, which can cause such a pass to slip through the fingers of a receiving player and can often result in a turnover.
Accordingly, it is desirable that a basketball have a tacky outer surface that can increase grip and fingertip control in shooting and that can minimize the chances of a spinning ball slipping out of a player""s hands during play, such that a player receiving a pass can immediately gain possession of the ball. It would be desirable, therefore, to have a ball in which water and sweat absorption, as well as dirt and dust pick up is minimized. Additionally, balls that retain moisture can become heavy and can undesirably store the germs and bacteria associated with sweat. Accordingly, it would further be desirable to have a ball that resists bacteria and fungus growth thereon. In addition, such characteristics would be desirable for balls used in other sports, such as football and the like, wherein control and grip of the ball by a player is of great importance.
Accordingly, it can be seen that there remains a need to provide a new and improved sport ball surface, such as for a basketball, football, or the like, as well as to provide methods for manufacture thereof. The present invention is directed to meeting these needs.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved ball for use in sporting games and activities.
It is another object to provide an improved basketball having a greater degree of durability, feel and control over conventional basketballs.
It is yet another object to provide a flexible panel for use in manufacturing a sport ball according to the present invention.
A still further object is to provide a flexible panel from which panel portions may be formed for use in manufacturing basketballs, footballs and the like.
Yet another object is to provide a method of producing a flexible panel for use in manufacturing a sport ball having an improved surface.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a method of producing a sport ball having an improved surface.
According to the present invention, a flexible panel is provided, which is adapted for use as an outer covering for a ball of a selected size and configuration, wherein the flexible panel comprises a base layer and a covering layer. The base layer is formed of a polymeric material, and the covering layer is bonded to the base layer and includes at least one conditioning agent which may be a water repellant agent or an anti-static agent. Preferably, the covering layer includes both the water repellant agent and the anti-static agent, and may additionally include an anti-bacterial agent. The base layer preferably includes a polyurethane material, and may be bonded to a substrate layer, such as a nonwoven cloth commonly used in basketball manufacture. The preferred water repellant agent is either fluorine based or silicon based, and is more preferably a fluorinated acrylate. The preferred anti-static agent is a modified fatty salt. The preferred anti-bacterial agent is 2-n-octyl-4-isothiazolin-3-one.
The present invention is also directed to a method of producing a flexible panel that is adapted for use as an outer covering for a ball of a selected size and configuration. The method comprises the steps of mixing a polymer and at least one of a thickener, water, a surfactant, and a coloring agent with a first solvent to form a first mixture; coating a portion of a substrate layer with the first mixture to form a coated substrate; curing the first mixture to form a base layer bonded to the substrate layer; mixing at least one conditioning agent with a second solvent thereby to form a second mixture; contacting the base layer with the second mixture to form a treated panel; and curing the second mixture to form a covering layer bonded to the base layer. The step of curing the first mixture preferably includes dipping the coated substrate into a coagulation tank, which preferably includes a mixture of water and dimethylformamide, and the coated substrate may be thereafter washed with warm water. After curing, the coated substrate is preferably dried at a temperature of approximately 120xc2x0 C. to 130xc2x0 C. The base layer may be contacted with the second mixture by dipping the base layer into the second mixture for a selected interval of time, and the second mixture may be thereafter cured by drying the treated panel at a temperature of approximately 120xc2x0 C. to 150xc2x0 C. A texture, such as a pebble texture commonly used on basketballs, may be thereafter printed on a working surface of the covering layer.
The present invention is also directed to an improvement to a ball of a selected size and a selected configuration having an outer surface thereof. The improvement comprises a covering layer that is bonded to a portion of the outer surface, wherein the covering layer includes at least one conditioning agent. The covering layer preferably includes both the water repellant and anti-static agents in such a manner that the water repellant agent and the anti-static agent are cross-linked. The covering layer may further include an anti-bacterial agent.
The present invention is additionally directed to a ball of a selected size and configuration, wherein the ball comprises an inflatable bladder and a plurality of panel portions affixed to the bladder. Each of the panel portions includes a base layer formed of a polymeric material and a covering layer bonded to the base layer. The covering layer includes at least one conditioning agent, and preferably includes both the water repellant agent and anti-static agent, and may additionally include an anti-bacterial agent. The preferred inflatable bladder includes a plurality of ribs projecting radially outwardly from an outer surface of the bladder, wherein the ribs define a configuration of regions of the outer surface, each region bounded by selected ones of the ribs. The panel portions are affixed to the bladder within the configuration of regions such that peripheral margins of the panel portions confront the ribs. The base layer preferably includes a polyurethane material, and is preferably bonded to a substrate layer, such as a nonwoven cloth.
Finally, the present invention is directed to a method of producing a ball of a selected size and configuration. The method comprises the steps of providing a base layer formed of a polymeric material; bonding a covering layer to the base layer thereby to form a flexible panel; dividing the flexible panel into a plurality of panel portions; and affixing selected ones of the panel portions to an inflatable bladder. The covering layer includes at least one conditioning agent, and preferably includes both the water repellant agent and the anti-static agent. The step of bonding the covering layer to the base layer may be accomplished by contacting the base layer with a mixture comprising a solvent and the conditioning agent, and thereafter curing the mixture. The mixture may further include an anti-bacterial agent. The method may additionally include the step of printing a texture on a working surface of the covering layer. The step of affixing the panel portions to the bladder may be accomplished by use of an adhesive substance or by compression molding.